Osiris
in Grand Theft Auto V. |appearances=''Grand Theft Auto V'' Grand Theft Auto Online |vehicle_type=Civilian car |vehicle_class = Super |body_style=2-door supercar | price = $1,950,000 (GTA Online) (Legendarymotorsport.net) |capacity=2 (driver and passenger) |manufacturer=Pegassi }} The Pegassi 'Osiris '''is a super car featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Design The Osiris is heavily based on the Pagani Huayra, and its front end resembles the LaFerrari. It's one of the two cars in the series to feature gullwing doors, the other being the Stirling GT. The car features the popular "Frog-Eye" headlights, and the hood has a similar approach to the Cheetah, having a "V" Shape raised hood. The rear is disproportional to the main "cab", as the cockpit is further towards the front than the back, showing the car has a powerfully large engine. The rear also features intakes on the sides, both on the top and on the skirts. The rear lights and main spoiler design take heavy influence from the Pagani Zonda and Pagani Huayra, with the distinctively large humps on the rear with exhaust system built into the center. There also appears to be a center brake light under the wing mounts. The V necked window shares a similar design to the Turismo R, with the exception of a shorter window. Under the Pegassi badge, this car spoofs almost entirely a Pagani vehicle in design with no elements of Lamborghini vehicles under this brand (considering Pegassi is based on both Pagani and Lamborghini). It is also the first Pegassi vehicle to be based on a Pagani vehicle, specifically the Huayra. Performance GTA V The Osiris has average performance for a car of its class. The car's top speed is stated to be 230 mph, however the car struggles to reach high speeds without losing control. The acceleration is also average, being comparable to the Adder's sluggish 5.9 seconds. The car is powered by a V12 engine, but sounds more like a luxury sedan. The Osiris (along with the Zentorno), is does not have suspension upgrades available at Los Santos Customs, meaning it won't feel as stable as any of the other cars in its class. Overall, the $1,950,000 price tag doesn't seem worth it, as the car's only prominent feature is its gullwing doors. GTA V Overview Locations GTA V *Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $1,950,000. GTA Online * Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $1,950,000. Gallery Osiris GTA V.jpg|Social Club image Trivia *Osiris is the name of the god of death in the Egyptian mythology, further referencing the Huayra, whose name is based on Huayra-tata, an Andean wind god. * At $1,950,000, it dethrones the Adder as the most expensive car in GTA Online. * The Osiris has similar performance to the Zentorno but carries a hefty price tag in comparison to the Zentorno. * The Osiris introduces a new engine sound found only on itself and the Windsor. It sounds surprisingly ordinary for a high-performance super car. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA V